Sweet Liar
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Mereka hanya saling mencintai dan itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk bertahan dengan cara seperti ini. Karena cinta tidak selamanya harus dipublikasikan, bukan? VKOOK VMIN JIKOOK. RnR juseyoo


Jeon Jungkook melangkah tergesa. Suara sepatunya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai terdengar jelas. Bahkan Jungkook tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Dalam pikirannya hanya terngiang kata-kata yang didengarnya dari adik kelasnya tadi.

 _"Aku melihat Taehyung sunbae sedang bersama lelaki lain di taman belakang."_

Dalam hatinya mengumpat, merapalkan seluruh kalimat brengsek yang tertuju pada kekasihnya. Begitu sampai di taman belakang, matanya menatap nyalang. Menatap satu-persatu mahasiswa yang berada disana untuk mencari kekasih brengseknya yang katanya sedang selingkuh.

"Kim Taehyung!" Panggilnya keras membuat si pemilik nama menoleh kearahnya

"Oh- sayang." Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Jungkook erat.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh kekasihnya kasar untuk melihat wajah jalang yang menggoda kekasihnya. Matanya mengerjap begitu melihat ternyata Jimin yang sedang bersama dengan Taehyung. Adik kelasnya itu ternyata berbohong padanya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Aku pikir kau selingkuh."

Taehyung menatap Jimin sebentar kemudian mereka berdua tertawa, "Selingkuh? Dengan Jimin?"

"Yang benar saja." timpal Jimin

"Aku tidak tau jika itu Jimin." Jungkook merajuk

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut kekasihnya, "Lain kali jangan langsung salah sangka begitu."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh lalu memeluk kekasihnya erat. Mata Jungkook menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya, lalu senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Lagipula apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari Jimin, dia adalah sahabat Taehyung sejak kecil jadi wajar saja jika mereka dekat.

.

.

 **Sweet Liar**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Pairing: Vkook; Vmin; JiKook**

 **(Kalau tidak suka pairingnya tolong jangan baca)**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T** **to M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Udara malam berhembus menerpa kulitnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil begitu merasakan dingin yang seakan menembus hingga tulangnya.

"Masih dingin?"

Jungkook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Setelahnya Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

Mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Bukan kencan yang biasa dilakukan pasangan lain. Kencan mereka hanya menikmati udara malam di pantai dan duduk diatas kap mobil Taehyung dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua.

Jungkook menoleh kesamping, melihat paras wajah tampan kekasihnya yang sedang mengecup lehernya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung dipunggungnya karena memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Kau tidak lapar, Tae?" tanyanya pelan

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook dan langsung melumatnya. Meski terkejut, Jungkook tetap membalas ciuman Taehyung dan membuka mulutnya saat merasa ciuman kekasihnya semakin menuntut.

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung pelan saat pasokan udaranya menipis. Taehyung mengakhiri ciumannya meninggalkan seuntai benang saliva di sudut bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya dan merebahkan tubuh Jungkook pada kaca depan mobilnya. Bahkan selimut tidak lagi membungkus tubuh mereka namun Jungkook justru tetap merasa panas saat Taehyung menindih tubuhnya.

Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook, "Aku lapar dan ingin memakanmu." bisiknya sebelum memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi dileher kekasihnya.

Jungkook mengerang tertahan dan tangannya meremas rambut Taehyung saat kekasihnya itu menggigit kuat lehernya, kemudian melenguh saat Taehyung menghisapnya kuat.

Wajah Jungkook memerah dan matanya dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Taehyung yang sedang memainkan _nipple_ sebelah kanannya yang masih tertutupi kemeja dan menghisap ceruk lehernya kuat menggeram pelan saat Jungkook memainkan _resleting_ celananya.

"Ya! Kalian tidak malu _making-out_ diatas mobil?"

Keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kearah Jimin yang membawa _paper bag_ yang berisi makanan. Taehyung berdecih dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook. Tangannya mengambil selimut yang terjuntai kebawah dan mengangsurkannya pada Jungkook.

"Kalian tidak takut ada setan pengganggu?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau setannya."

Jimin tertawa keras mendengar perkataan temannya. "Maaf. Aku yang akan menyetir, kalian lanjutkan dibelakang." ucapnya santai

Jungkook mendelik, "Park Jimin!" pekiknya

Baru saja Jungkook merasa aman saat Jimin datang, sekarang ide bodoh Jimin justru seakan menenggelamkannya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu temannya. "Kau yang terbaik, Jim."

Setelahnya Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook ala _bridal style_ dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke _jok_ belakang mobil. Jimin hanya menggeleng melihatnya lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jangan mendesah terlalu keras nanti aku bisa _masturbasi_." ucapnya sengit sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Kali ini Taehyung memberikan ciuman yang lebih menuntut dan lebih _basah._ Bahkan tangannya mulai melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Jungkook hingga dada putih kekasihnya itu terlihat.

Ciuman Taehyung turun kelehernya dengan lidah yang terjulur menjilat setiap permukaan kulit kekasihnya hingga merambat ke _ni_ _pple_ Jungkook yang mencuat.

"Akh- Tae."

Dadanya membusung merasakan rangsangan bertubi-tubi pada dadanya. Taehyung menggigit putingnya kuat hingga Jungkook mengerang saat kulitnya terasa ditembus namun setelahnya mendesah saat Taehyung menghisap bagian itu hingga rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi rangsangan.

Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika itu berada di dalam mobil dan disaksikan oleh teman mereka yang sibuk mengemudi. Jimin hanya menghembuskan nafas berat saat desahan Jungkook menyapa telinganya terus menerus.

.

.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang."

Jungkook mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Setelah memastikan Jungkook memasuki rumahnya, Jimin kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Lain kali kecilkan suara kalian. Aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus daritadi." omel Jimin.

Taehyung yang berbaring di kursi belakang hanya terkekeh lalu bangkit dan duduk dengan santai. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Jungkook memang tidak bisa meredam desahannya." tangannya mencubit pipi Jimin dari belakang.

Jimin mendengus, "Aku tau." ucapnya

Mobil mereka berhenti saat sampai di apartemen mereka. Taehyung turun lebih dulu kemudian disusul oleh Jimin. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan lengan Taehyung yang melingkari pinggang Jimin _posesif_.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa sedangkan Taehyung mengambil minuman segar di kulkas. Sejak mereka mulai kuliah, Taehyung memang mengajak Jimin untuk tinggal bersama. Menghemat uang katanya.

"Besok Jungkook akan menginap lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil minum _cola_ nya lalu mengangsurkan pada Jimin setelahnya. Jimin meneguk sisanya hingga habis lalu membuang kalengnya asal. Lagipula ini apartemennya juga.

"Jangan mendesah keras-keras." ucapnya sinis

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga lelaki mungil itu berbaring. Kemudian Taehyung berbaring diatasnya, mengukung Jimin dalam kuasanya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Jimin tersenyum remeh, "Untuk apa cemburu jika aku bisa melakukannya tiap malam tanpa menunggu _week_ _end_." jelasnya

Jungkook memang hanya menginap di apartemen mereka saat _weekend_ dan itu artinya Taehyung hanya bisa _making-out_ dengan Jungkook saat kekasihnya menginap. Sedangkan Jimin bersama dengan Taehyung selama 7 hari 24 jam.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jimin, "Wow kau pintar juga."

Jimin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taehyung saat lelaki itu menciumnya. Taehyung benar-benar ahli berciuman. Bahkan hanya menggunakan bibir, lelaki itu bisa membuat Jimin terangsang.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian mencium telinga Jimin sebelum berbisik. "Ayo lakukan dikamarmu, sayang."

Jimin berdecih walaupun tak menolak saat Taehyung menggendongnya seperti anak koala. "Katakan saja kau takut kamarmu berantakan dan ketauan oleh kekasihmu."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Mulutmu benar-benar nakal, aku harus menyumpalnya dengan _milik_ ku."

.

.

Jungkook datang ke apartemen kekasihnya pagi-pagi sekali. Berniat untuk membuatkan sarapan sebelum Taehyung bangun. Tangannya menekan _password_ apartemen kekasihnya.

Sepi.

Tentu saja, ini masih pukul enam pagi. Jimin dan Taehyung pasti masih tertidur. Jungkook melangkah menuju kamar Taehyung dan menemukan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat untuk memperhatikan wajah damai kekasihnya. Selimut Taehyung hanya menutupi sebatas pinggangnya, hingga dada telanjangnya terlihat jelas. Jungkook memperbaiki letak selimut kekasihnya. Ia yakin seratus persen jika Taehyung tidak mengenakan apapun saar ini. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kekasihnya yang tidur tanpa menggunakan pakaian.

Tangannya menutup pelan pintu kamar kekasihnya. Berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Lalu melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Jungkook bersenandung kecil sambil memotong bumbu yang akan dimasaknya. Tidak sabar melihat reaksi kekasihnya saat mencicipi masakannya.

"Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali."

Tubuhnya berbalik cepat begitu suara serak khas bangun tidur menyapanya. Park Jimin melangkah menghampirinya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan masaknya.

Jimin melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jungkook, memeluk lelaki cantik itu dari belakang. Lalu mengecup pelan tengkuk Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi." bisiknya

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, "Jika Taehyung melihatnya bagaimana?" tanyanya

Jimin mencium bibir Jungkook kemudian melumatnya sebentar. "Kau takut ketauan tapi tetap memelukku." godanya

Jungkook mendengus namun tetap membalas saat Jimin kembali menciumnya. Jimin semakin menghimpit tubuh Jungkook dan tangannya masuk kedalam _sweater_ Jungkook dan meraba perut datar lelaki itu.

"Ahh.. Jim.."

Jimin mengecup bibirnya, "Pelankan desahanmu jika tidak mau Taehyung tau."

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya begitu ciuman basah Jimin turun kelehernya. Tubuhnya menegang begitu jari Jimin memainkan _nipple_ nya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas seluruh kontak tubuh mereka. Matanya menatap kearah jam yang menggantung di dinding. "Sebentar lagi Taehyung bangun." ucapnya

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa helai tisuu basah untuk mengelap bibir dan lehernya agar Taehyung tidak curiga. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan.

"Taehyung latihan basket sore nanti." ucapnya

Jungkook mengangguk seolah mengerti apa maksud Jimin lalu kembali melanjutkan masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka dan menampakkan wajah pemiliknya yang masih setengah sadar. Kaki Taehyung melangkah menuju dapur begitu hidungnya mencium bau masakan.

Tangannya melingkar begitu saja pada pinggang Jungkook lalu dengan seenaknya mencium lehernya. "Selamat pagi, sayang."

"Selamat pagi. Duduklah. Makanannya sudah siap."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat dimeja makan setelah mencuri satu ciuman dari kekasihnya.

"Jimin-ah, ayo sarapan." ajak Jungkook setelah makanan tersaji dimeja makan.

Jimin yang berada diruang tengah langsung berlari ke dapur dan duduk diseberang Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook mengambil tempat disebelah kekasihnya.

Taehyung makan dengan lahap bahkan Jungkook sesekali harus membersihkan bibir kekasihnya yang belepotan.

"Masakanmu yang terbaik, sayang."

Jungkook hanya tersipu mendengarnya dan memukul dada kekasihnya pelan. "Habiskan saja sarapanmu."

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Kalian terlihat serasi sekali."

Keduanya menoleh menatap Jimin. Mereka melemparkan senyum malu-malu tapi mata mereka tersirat sesuatu yang hanya Jimin mengerti.

 _'Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, sayang.'_

Begitu kira-kira arti tatapan mereka. Jimin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangkat bahunya ringan sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya.

Hanya Jimin yang mengetahui rahasia diantara mereka. Jimin mencintai Taehyung dan Jungkook, ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantaranya begitupun mereka yang memiliki alasan sama. Mereka bertiga hanya saling mencintai walau Jimin harus menjadi yang berpura-pura. _Karena cinta tidak selamanya harus dipublikasikan, bukan?_

.

.

.

 ** _The End._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Intinya kalau mau jadi selingkuhan pinteran dikit kayak Jimin, jangan mau ruginya aja wkwkwkwk /janganditiru/

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaaaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.23_**


End file.
